Sarabi/Main article
Sarabi is the queen alongside Mufasa and Simba's mother. Appearance Sarabi is a dark beige lioness with orange eyes and overall pridelander features. Her ears are rimmed and like Vitani and Kiara, her nose has no color gradient. Personality She is shown to be cool, calm, and collective in most situations, and is also shown as a proud, and loving mother. Her personality is firm, and she refuses to bend to anyone, even Scar. She is outspoken apparently when she tells Scar he isn't half the king Mufasa was. Information The Lion King Sarabi is first seen near the den on Pride Rock overjoyed to have Simba as she holds him in her forelegs and licks him. She is later seen sleeping beside Mufasa as Simba goes to wake him up. Along with Mufasa, she wakes up, and watches her mate and her son go The Summit. That same day, when Simba goes to get Nala, she allows the two to go the "waterhole", but with the supervision of Zazu. After the stampede, Sarabi is devastated after Mufasa's death, and is seen being comforted by Zazu when the news is broken. Years later, she tells her brother-in-law, Scar, the new king, that there's no prey left, and that they have to leave Pride Rock in order to survive, in which Scar replies, "We aren't going anywhere". Sarabi points out he is sentencing them to death and Scar replies "Then So be it", telling that he is the king and can do whatever he wants. Sarabi angrily replies "If you were half the king Mufasa was--", but she is cut short by Scar when he strikes her with his paw, causing the lioness to fall onto her side. Seeing this, Simba (who was watching closely from a high-up rock) jumps down to defend his mother. She originally mistakes him for Mufasa, but soon realizes it's her apparently-dead son. When the lions begin rising up against Scar and the hyenas, two lionesses are shown helping Sarabi up. When Scar pressures Simba into admitting it is his fault his father is dead, Sarabi says in a quiet voice "It's not true, tell me it's not true". After Scar admits that he killed Mufasa, Sarabi joins in the fight against him and the hyenas. After Scar and the hyenas are defeated, Sarabi embraces her son, and proudly watches him take the Pridelands back. The Lion King 1½ Sarabi is shown at Simba's presentation alongside Mufasa in The Lion King 1½. She is not animated here and has no speaking parts, nor does she appear anywhere else in the film. ''Friends in Need Sarabi is trapped in a hole and is rescued by Mufasa after Zazu leads the prince to her future king. Trivia *Sarabi doesn't officially appear in ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride although a Disney website below states otherwise. Gallery Sarabisimba.png|Sarabi in "Circle of Life" Sarabi-Mufasa.png|Sarabi and Mufasa SimbaSarabi.jpg|Simba and Sarabi 16796.jpg Sarabimourns.png|Sarabi after hearing news that her mate and son are dead Sarabi.png 3.png|Sarabi telling Scar that the Pridelands are barren 4.png|Sarabi condemns Scar 1.png|Shocked Sarabi and Nala NotTrueSarabi.jpg|Sarabi discovers that Simba is behind Mufasa's death SS.png|Sarabi alongside Mufasa in The Lion King 1½ References : Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Lionesses Category:Protagonists Category:Animals